


When The Rider Becomes The Mount

by SweetScone



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn and Nothing More, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider presses you into strengthening your bond -which means mana exchange. Which means...</p><p>As much as you care for the guy, you're afraid to see what he's hiding. Quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Rider Becomes The Mount

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write smut for this character since I've watched the anime. I really liked him!
> 
> For those who might be disappointed this work is not one for my Fire Emblem series: sorry XD! I've started working 50 hours + a week, so I have very little time for myself, even more so for writing. So until my schedule calms down, I'll be writing at a slow space, on stories that motivate me (otherwise I might give up if I write halfheartedly). 
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy this!
> 
> Also, after finishing writing this, too lazy to spellcheck: sorry for any blatant mistake!

The contour of his silhouette draws sharp edges in the corner of your vision, and the massive field of his shoulders cast off all light aside, his titanic height enough to dwarf your body into a cloak of improvised shade. Rider stands impassibly in front of you, the bulk of his arms crossed like large, intertwining roots, his feet anchored solidly to the ground; there’s no way you’ll be backing out this time – not to mention the man can easily lift you with a single arm if he so pleases.

His crimson mantle lays discarded somewhere on the floor, along with the heavy and leathery plates of his gilded armor. Your eyes suddenly find great inspiration in the wrinkled form they take, searching for designs and following the creases –anything to avoid the man’s piercing gaze. You imitate his stance, arms crossed under your chest, attempting desperately to establish a certain distance. However the motion is almost ridicule, the pitiful and frail barrier of your arms nothing in comparison to Rider’s size. You clear your throat, hoping it’s enough to chase the unease gnawing between your breasts.

“W-what is it, Rider?” you curse inwardly at your failing, squeaking voice, “I would like to get some sleep. Tonight, preferably,” your arms part ways as your eyes dare to make for a central point on his chest. Does he always have to be so showy? The bastard could at least put a shirt on.

A hearty laugh rumbles in the depth of his abdomen, and you expect him to burst into that quaking laughter you know him well for. Yet he settles for words, the budding roar of amusement fading in his throat.

“One should celebrate before a battle, young master! You never know if it might be the last occasion to do so.”

The bulk of his sculpted arms drift to his side, hands nestling on the width of his waist. You’ve now determined the perfect center of his chest, just between his chiseled pectorals. As his voice grows darker, dripping with seriousness, so does the restlessness in your innards –you know damn well what he wants, and you know damn well he’s right about asking for it.  

“More importantly, young master, we have to prepare for the next one. This will be a decisive fight –the last obstacle between us and the Grail-”

“-I know.”

“-and we’ll need all the strength we can afford. As such-”

“-I. _know_.”

“-We’ll need as much mana as we can share.”

You don’t reply. You can’t reply; the knot in your throat prevents you from doing so. You clench your eyes and rub them with your thumb and index. The headache that assaults you is overwhelming. Rider grunts lowly.

“Young master… If you’d tell me what bothers you…”

“I-it’s nothing,” your arms lock at your side, and for the first time since this conversation began, you meet Rider’s gaze. The lump in your throat prickles ever more painfully at your trachea.

His sanguine eyes stare back at you, decisive, unwavering, _heated_. You turn your gaze away.

Another grunt, louder – _closer_. The damp warmth of his breath is on your face, then his hand cradles your jaw within his large palm, and suddenly the pallid ruby of his eyes floods your vision, his mouth locking over yours in a demanding manner. You know by now to return the kiss: you allow your lips to part, granting access to Rider’s tongue as it swipes hungrily at your bottom lip. The slick, hot muscle seeks yours, coaxing it with lewd and soft strokes while his mouth melds relentlessly with your own. A fledgling want blooms in your chest. It swells with warmth, tantalizing your every nerve with tickling sensations. The longing that coils in your loins has your every limb shaking with anticipation –then Rider pulls away, and his statuesque frame towers once again over yours, his arm leaning back on the wall behind you as his eyes bore into yours.

You swiftly wipe the evidence of the kiss from your mouth, grazing the numb and swollen skin of your lips. Your eyes dart here and there, vainly searching for something to study: but Rider’s countenance is all you can see, his bent over build pushing his broad, muscled chest into view.

“There. You seem to have no problem responding to that, young master… So why is it that you appear so afraid when I try to go further..?”

His words titillate the sensitive and reddened shell of your ear, his head dipping to the crook of your neck. You tremble when his lips ghost over the skin there. You bite the inside of your lower lip –you know you’re being selfish. And yet…

“It’s… It’s not that I’m afraid, just-”

“Young master.”

He withdraws from your frame. You can’t help but look up to him, his tone severe yet serene.

“Is it that you are a virgin?”

You almost choke on air at the man’s boldness. It’s not that.

“It’s not that!”

_Really, it isn’t._

Rider remains quiet, fingers scratching the generous red bristles of his bearded chin in a pensive manner. The persistent silence has you on edge; Rider’s contemplative quirk rekindles in your ears, the rain outside lashes at your window, the clock’s mechanical hands on your wall pounds on your eardrums; your own breath is deafening.

“The thing is –that is…”

Rider’s eyes liven up, “Hmm..?”

You wring your fingers together, your eyes skim the room relentlessly.

_Deep breath._

A fleeting impulse of courage seizes you, a moment where the tremors in your limbs cease, and your eyes again capture Rider’s.  

“You… Do you even realise how… imposing you are?”

Rider smiles widely, “I have been told by many, most of which were past masters, yes. It seems your historians depict me in a very different manner… So?”

“ _So_! What if your -,” you point vaguely at the area of his crotch, “- _That_ , is as big as you look!? You’ll tear me apart!” You immediately hide your blushing cheeks in the loose collar of your shirt, eyes cast down.

You dare look up, however, when Rider’s booming laughter bursts out loud.

“What?! It’s enough to scare anybody!”

His mirth dies down, and he has to swipe a tear out of the corner of his eyes. _Bastard. Way to be comforting._ His massive hands hook around the curve of your shoulders, like he would to a brother in arms, a gesture you imagine must be reassuring –but it only highlights the extent of his size and might.

“Young master, if this worry is the impediment to our gain of power, then I, great king of Macedonia, shall guide you through the motions!” the energetic pat on your shoulders then has you almost coughing from the force, “And know that it is of… modest proportions.”

Red creeps back on your cheeks. The guy’s idea of modest just isn’t up to scale.

You feel his expectant stare lingering on you; he awaits an answer, and you must provide him one.

“… Alright. Just… Please, be careful.”

“I assure you,” his voice is deep, the whispering agitation of a rousing volcano.

Already his hands make for the hem of your shirt, one he could easily rip –but as much as it is unlike him, he is calm and collected, his motions slow and delicate despite his brawny hands. The fabric flutters on your skin as it rides up your curves, the heel of Rider’s palms flattening around them as they proceed further. When finally the shirt passes over your head, soon thrown amidst Rider’s garments, his mouth immediately latches to your neck, his nostrils flaring audibly beside your ear as he takes in your scent. 

Your eyelids flutter from the feeling of Rider’s mouth roaming the expense of your collarbone, his tongue charting the protruding outlines of your body. His large fingers are clumsy on the clasp of your bra, fiddling vainly with the obstinate fastener; his mouth turns needy on your skin, lips sucking and teeth nibbling on the fragile surface. A low grunt resounds in his throat as his attempt on freeing your breasts remains futile. Before you can stretch to aid him, his hands cup the underside of your mounds, fingers folding and tucking the troubling fabric under them as his thumbs roll softly over your nipples.

You gasp loudly when his head dips lower in the newly bared area, nose nuzzling the supple expanse of flesh between your breasts. Already your body tingles with pleasure, one of your teats engulfed in the wet heat of Rider’s mouth and the other palmed roughly in his hand. You can’t help but tangle your hands in the unruly mess of his hair, body arching into his gentle touch –still, despite his tender care, you feel like putty in the arms of the giant.

You venture forward and trace the hard bulges of his muscles on his back and shoulders, their twining motions like rippling waves under his tan skin. Rider growls when your fingertips trim the borders of his lower abs, lightly teasing the skin under the hem of his pants. Your earlier worries slumber far in a corner of your mind, drowned out by the anticipation budding effervescently in your chest: an emboldened sensation when Rider picks you up suddenly and traps you tightly between the wall and his towering body, hands grappling at the soft mass of your buttocks. Your legs lock around his thick waist and your arms hug his neck, body desperate to remain in contact with his.

The hard and straining bulge in Rider’s pants rubs against your clothed sex, and for a moment it instills that familiar unease in your abdomen –until his mouth seals again over yours, overpowering your tongue in a matter of seconds. The air becomes scarce in your lungs while his mouth assaults yours relentlessly, his tongue twirling around yours with slow but firm motions. All the while one of his hands settles on the curvy dip of your back, his other snaking lower, and for a moment he looks comically large and dwarfish, and you would laugh if only you weren’t so engrossed in the kiss. However, the heated lust seeping between your two connected mouths is suddenly distilled, an overpowering dizziness seizing you as your heart rises in your throat; you are now scooped up in Rider’s arms, and you repress a small smile as you think of yourself as Ann Darrow in Kong’s paw.

Yet the thought vanishes as soon as it came, longing saturating your mind when you feel the soft, downy bounciness of your mattress on your back –but then Rider’s weight is no more on you, and the lack of touch has you glaring pleadingly at him in confusion. You gulp down in anticipation as he looks upon you with lidded eyes, his normal, jovial expression snuffed out by his own craving. As fast as it went, his skin is on yours again, the rough, calloused tip of his fingers padding the skin just over your jeans. You comply all too willingly when the button snaps open, raising your hips so the hindering material can be thrown elsewhere.

Although your underwear still remains, the scent of your arousal is strong in his nose. His erection is painfully hard in his pants –he cannot resist the musky aroma wafting enticingly from your core. He knows this is essential for your quest to obtain the Grail, but the titillation in his chest and lower abdomen is more than he’s felt in a _long_ time.

His head dips between your legs before you can utter a single word, hands digging in the pleasant flesh of your thighs as he spreads them. Rider doesn’t even bother moving the fabric of your panties aside; you cry out sharply when is mouth engulfs your sex over your underwear. The thin cloth rubs at your sensitive folds and nub as his hot breath invades your cunt, his tongue lapping and tasting your juices through the measly barrier, beard scratching your inner thighs delightfully.

The darting pleasure between your legs has you writhing under his powerful arms, hips jerking into his face to gain more friction. Your hands latch onto the sheets, anything to keep hold onto your self-control: but the repeated jabbing of Rider’s tongue against your clit ebbs away at your sanity. It’s too much yet you want more, _need_ more. Your hands push weakly at his head, urging him away from the sweet ambrosia leaking from your crotch.

When he finally relents, sitting back on his knees beside the bed, you notice the slight heaving of his chest, the faint sheen of sweat glistening on his generous muscles. His lips are slick with your juices, his tongue quickly licking the last remnants away. Your own breathing is impossibly ragged, and you have to pause between words to form a single, coherent sentence:

“Ah… I-I’m sorry… Too much… Ah –need stamina f-for the mana exchange…”

Never on your grave would you admit to actually wanting more.

Still, Rider’s eyes twinkle gently, chuckles gurgling in his throat, “As always, you are making this hard for me, young master…”

You answer nothing, opting to pout. Rider grunts as he gets up, fingers fumbling with his belt. Your cheeks heat up as you realize what will happen next –or rather that it _will_ happen. Agitation ferments in your chest, and you curse inwardly as Rider’s pants join the heap of clothes on the floor; it was your idea after all to encourage him into buying modern clothes. It figures his underwear would follow suit –formfitting briefs that cling to his every outline, neatly shaping out the – _Goddammit!_ God damn him! It _is_ massive: his engorged length stretches the material spanning over it, the size of it obviously on pair with the guy’s height and girth.

Despite the desire burdening your limbs, you swiftly straighten up on the bed, petrified on the edge of it as your eyes remain affixed on _that_. Rider tugs at the elastic band of his boxers.

You close your eyes shortly, “You… Rider! Dammit!”

His head snaps up questioningly, a confused look soon dissipated as he catches your dark glare.

“Is it that much larger than the average?”

“Wha- Yes!”

“It never seemed to be a problem for me, though…,” his gaze turns nostalgic, “Back in my day, the ladies would-”

“NO!” you clear your throat when Rider looks upon you with certain knowledge and mischief, hand cupping his chin, “no. None of that.”

He lets out a puff of air, hands trimming the perimeter of his underwear, thumbs digging under the fabric, “Follow my lead and things will be made easy.”

His palm pushes your chest backwards, and you fall back on the bed. Then his other hand wriggles beneath your bum, seizes your panties and slides them off your legs with one fell swoop –the cold air welcomes your arousal with a multitude of shivers that linger considerably. Rider’s tongue clicks against his palate as he witnesses your slick, glistening folds with great hunger. His hand clasps over your sex, fingers tapping experimentally the thickness of your lips, breaching the opening with their tips when your whimpers grow pleading. Rider stabilizes himself with his free arm beside you, the mattress dipping considerably from his weight.

You wrench your head back with ravenous pleasure as a single finger penetrates you, twisting slowly in and out –then, as the softer skin of your collarbone is exposed, Rider strikes, teeth biting and nibbling as he plays dutifully with your cunt. You gasp loudly at the unexpected sensation, moaning suddenly when a second, then a third finger plunges within your soaked womanhood, the light pressure propelling you in clouded oblivion between pain and bliss. Your frame archs into his touch and you can’t resist but cry his name when his thumb circles your swollen clit, blinding rapture flooring you, your every breath a wanton sigh as you come down your orgasm.

Your arms crown your head as your body is splayed beneath him, chest heaving over the support of your hooked bra, eyes alight with the aftermath of pleasure, lips wet with your saliva and cheeks flushed with heat; Rider feels his cock twitch with want as he observes you. He cannot wait any longer.

He straightens up, encouraging you to do the same, “Now that’s one thing taken care of, young master… But if we want to be certain to make you comfortable, the favors must be mutual.”

The height difference between the two of you works to his advantage: as he pushes his hips forward, the crest of his erection beneath his briefs hovers just before your face, the bulge strangely appealing despite its size. A deep pulsing reverberates between your legs. You know what he means without asking, so you extend two slightly shaking arms towards his sculpted waist. Even as your fingers barely only flutter against Rider’s skin, you notice his shaft jerking intermittently, as if on tempo with the thriving heat in your cunt.

You look up at him tentatively, biting your lower lip in attempt to obtain his approval –but all he sees in your glance is an incredibly bewitching invite, to which he growls while once again driving his shaft forward. You finally lower the confines restraining his rock-hard erection, the length springing free just in front of your face, the wide tip of it bouncing right against your cheek. Precum smears your skin as the head slides away from your face, standing to rest against your lips. You swallow once, deciding to dive in –the tactic is the same as the others with this one, although it is incredibly big.

You grasp his manhood at the base, steadying it for your own ease. Your second hand cups his massive balls beneath his cock, your tongue darting to its underside to lick the path up to its tip. You swirl your wet muscle around the head, tasting the bitter but manly fluid leaking there. As you search for Rider’s gaze, you realize his eyes are closed and his features relaxed into an expression of pleasure. Your loins flare up at the sight: you want to see more of it. Your mouth envelops the head of his dick, tongue always lapping the soft, cushiony crown of it. Immediately you recognize the familiar and tingling thrumming coursing through you, increasing your arousal tenfold as the mana builds between you and Rider’s bond.

All the while, he grunts lowly as you suck particularly hard, his hand abruptly cradling the top of your head. You know he’s holding back –somehow the thought makes you hornier, and you engulf more of his length in your mouth. Soon it’s too full of his cock, and you have to pump your hand around him to pleasure him wholly. The sound of his ragged breathing spurs you on, inciting your motions into a faster rhythm, your head bobbing swiftly down his shaft, its tip jabbing lightly at the back of your throat as your fingers play with the soft roundness of his testicles. Rider’s hips begin to rock forward into your mouth, gyrating in time with the movements of your head.

The hand masturbating him coat his length with your saliva, threads of it spilling from the corners of your mouth as you try to pry it open as best you can. Your tongue has abandoned the tip of his slick shaft to favor the veiny trails along it, your cheeks then easily made hollow to add suction. You risk leaving his balls unattended: the loud groans and moans Rider emits incite you into toying with your clit, eyes closing in bliss as you concentrate on the feeling of his dick violating your mouth and the tantalising hum of magic sparking in your limbs.

As you start to reach your second peak of the night, the veins running along Rider’s shaft start pulsating madly, his release obviously nearby as well. You redouble your efforts, taking his cock deep in your throat, past your comfort zone. You resist the urge to gag, tears of bliss prickling your eyes as your orgasm nears –but then everything stops. Rider’s manhood leaves your mouth with a lewd sound, your own hand patted away from your sex.

You almost want to cry at the lack of release, but as fast as all ministrations had ceased, waves of stars blast behind your eyes as your eyelids slide shut with under the powerful rapture searing your inner thighs. Without any warning, both you and Rider are wholly on the bed, his colossal cock buried deep into your womanhood. A silent scream leaves your mouth agape as his girth stretches your walls impossibly wide –yet, beyond the straining pain foments indescribable pleasure, bubbling in your chest beside your thumping heart.

“A-Ah! Rider! It’s… It’s too much! This –Ah!”

A hearty but hoarse laugh makes his abs ripple above you, enhancing the alluring lines leading to the place where you connect.

“Success is made easier to the one who possesses the element of surprise.”

Every single muscle in your cunt clenches around his invading shaft.

“You –Ah, Gods!”

His length withdraws agonizingly slow from your core, muscles tugging harshly at him to keep him nestled tightly inside you. His large hands grasp the back of your knees, thighs slipping soundly against your own as he bends them towards your chest –and then the room is a mess of cries and moans, growls and sobs, of creaking and of skin slapping against skin. He fucks you hard and fast, ravishing you with powerful thrusts as the electric tingle roams your limbs anew with incapacitating jerks. His cock plows you good as it burrows into your sex repeatedly, his ballsack hitting the wet, lower part of your cunt when he fills you to the brim.

“Ah, young master -! You’re so tight around my cock…”

He hilts particularly hard into you at those words, and he smiles proudly.

“… I think… However… We’ll need more if we are to be sure to be ready.”

All at once you feel suddenly free –only to be violently impaled on Rider’s shaft, your own weight pulling you down on him as he lays back comfortably amidst your pillows. Your palms flatten reflexively on his chest to keep your balance. His hands grip your hips roughly as he looks up at you tauntingly.

“So, young master…” his thumbs draw lazy circles on your waist, “will you prove to me once again that you are worthy of my loyalty?”

You furrow your brow in confusion –you want nothing more than your release.

“Ride me.”

The heat plaguing you turns unbearable at his implications. Your womanhood tightens involuntarily around him, and you find yourself moving up and down his shaft with eager rolls of your hips, taking his entire length within your aching sex.

His grasp turns vice-like on you as you raise your hips as high as you can, slamming them back down with desperate force. Already your muscles are sore under your sweating skin, your motions awkward as you grow closer to release again. Noticing this, Rider takes upon him to help you: his hips move halfway upwards to meet your own, his grip on you dragging you down forcefully on his raging hard-on.

His lustful grunts resound lasciviously in your ears, your hands locking on his muscled shoulders as you let him take the reins.

“Ah, yes! Rider, please! Just… Just a bit more, yes!”

He groans louder, his feet anchored to the bed as his thighs and hips rise over the mattress, undulating skillfully as he penetrates you relentlessly, a hand leaving your hip to assault your reddened clit. Seconds later you come with a breathless wail, sex clenching hard on Rider’s cock as he continues to pump into you. Unable to endure the ruthless milking of his shaft within your cunt, Rider comes only moments later, generous ropes of cum showering your inner walls.

Your frame lays limply for a while in his hands, motionless like a stringless puppet as you listen to Rider’s calming breath. Shortly after his cock softens slightly, and warm fluids seep from you. The chuckles that rake Rider’s body however make his cock jerk delightfully inside you, and you flush at the lewd thought that passes through your mind then.

“Well, wasn’t this more enjoyable than you though?”

You glower slightly, unable to remain sour while still basking in the heavenly aftermath of your release.

“Alright, you do win this one.”

Rider laughs more sincerely, “well, what should we try next, then?”

“Excuse me?”

He rubs your thighs suggestively, “the night is young, master! We must make merry before the grand finale!”

“Oh no, you-”

No more words are allowed to leave your mouth as his own ravishes yours, and suddenly you find yourself beneath Rider once again.

When you black out from exhaustion, you’ve lost count of how many times he’s came into you.

 

. . .

  


As Rider sits back on the edge of the bed, disciplining his wayward hair, he gazes upon your resting form. He knows he’s always been choosy and difficult towards his masters –but he also knows that the journey makes the man. As he studies the lines of your body, he decides you really are not halfway bad. He scoots back closer, hand sealing around the comparably petite stature of your wrist.

He brings the back of your hand to his cheek, reveling in the softness of your skin. His elbow comes to rest on his thigh, the side of his head settling within the small expanse of your palm.

For the first time since many nights –or was it centuries?- he closes his eyes in unadulterated serenity; within the improvised cradle of your hand, ear close to the pulsing blood in your veins, he thinks he can just make out the sounds of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave sign of your appreciation or criticism, everything is welcomed :)!


End file.
